greysonyfandomcom-20200217-history
Tetra the Red
Tetra the Red is a Perussinexian with the ability to solely—but perfectly—control fire with Creatorian Thaumaturgy because of her Creatorian nature. This holds true for both the Old Multiverse and the New Multiverse. Particularly, in the New Multiverse, she is the Sage of Fire and the Ultimate Red of The Ultimates. For the Uncreated incarnation of Tetra that exists in the New Multiverse, take a look at Tetra the Grey. Appearance Tetra's most distinguishing feature is her long and straight fiery red hair which just happens to be natural, something she attributes to her being the incarnation of Fire. She is a young and slender woman above average height for a female. Despite being slender, however, she is above average weight for her height because she is a little more muscular than the average female of her height. In addition, her bust is average. She has medium beige skin. Her narrow eyes are slate grey. Her face is relatively heart-shaped. As far as outfits go, Tetra claims to not have any particularity as to what she likes to wear. However, she can often be seen in her little black dress which she always wears hair-matching lipstick with. When she manifests, Tetra does not undergo the normal change in skin color due to not truly having a dual-soulspirit. Instead, intricate runes and glyphs of various shades of red appear all over her skin. Furthermore, she does not take on any of the other physical traits that normally change during manifestation. Personality and traits While she is very often playful, Tetra can be quite vicious. Due to her trust issues, she had a tendency to adopt a very mean and aggressive front to anyone who doesn't meet her standards at first glance. She uses the power of her flames to intimidate, threaten, and coerce anyone that she might be at odds with. Like everything else, her temperament is very fiery. Yet, on the other side of that, she is very passionate and intense. Tetra firmly believes in love. She is also very protective of and loyal to those who are close to her. Tetra is also extremely talkative and outgoing when she is in one of her better moods. A large piece of Tetra that has changed would be her habit of smoking. It was befitting of someone so closely related to fire to love to smoke, but that changed after Raekai explained to her why he doesn't smoke. History Redacted Zeta Serial Redacted Grey House Saga Beforehand Arc In the Beforehand Arc, Tetra could be seen in House very often. She spent her time piddling over her love of Raekai the Song and his incarnations in spite of his relationship with Emikai the Darkness at the time. She also spent her time meeting the many friends of Raekai, training her Thaumaturgy, hanging out with the other Ultimates, and getting under Emikai's skin while trying to persuade Raekai to love her instead. Reconstruction Arc After the reconstruction of House, Tetra is one of the very few characters that has any sort of memory of how House was before. With Emikai out of the way, Tetra has surprisingly taken up a very different attitude toward Raekai. Instead of her usual smitten self, she has dedicated her being to helping him figure out who he is and where his heart lies. Since the reconstruction, she has not told Raekai that she loves him. Uncreation Arc When the old House is destroyed to make way for the Grey House of the New Multiverse, Tetra the Red slowly begins to disappear from her role as a friend to Raekai. She lingers for as long as she can, but Tetra the Grey ends up taking her spot. However, Tetra the Grey has yet to be seen. Equipment Silver Flame: This is the metal generic-looking flip-top lighter that Raekai gave her her in old House, but not canonically in the story. It's history isn't well known, but it was a small gift that Tetra became obsessed with. She carried it with her everywhere. However, she did not smoke at the time. Talents and skills Mundane Cooking: Tetra is able to cook delicious meals with the aid of her magick. She never goes out to eat unless someone drags her along. She prefers to make use of her talent which also includes a baking expertise as well. Combat Hand-to-Hand Combat: Tetra is an expert when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, even more so than most Perussinexians. Before she received her lighter, she always fought without a magickal aid. Furthermore, while she doesn't employ a specific style of martial arts, her agility and strength makes her a tough opponent. Thaumaturgy Combat: Likewise, Tetra is also an expert at Thaumaturgical combat. She sees only having to learn one element as a boon, and that has allowed her to perfect her fire techniques. Furthermore, she makes ready use of soulspirit Thaumaturgy to enhance her body physically. Power Creatorian Thaumaturgy: Tetra is able to use Creatorian Thaumaturgy to command flames as well as heat and explosions. Since she is Creatorian in nature, this is the only element that she can control, but she controls it with perfection. She is often very brutal and reckless with her Path of Fire, tending to reduce objects to ashes and preferring to singe people first and ask questions later. Tetra also utilizes the Path of Soulspirit to strengthen her body and quicken her reflexes. Not only does she make herself stronger, but she puts an enchantment over her body to make her tougher. She is capable of manipulating her body's metabolism as well as its healing rate. Although, she is not actually able to heal *'Silver Flame Whip:' Usually, Tetra fights rashly with violent flames. However, she also used her flip-top lighter in the old House to produce a stream of intense fire which she then manipulated like a whip, using the lighter as the handle. Dual-soulspirit As with the other Ultimates, Tetra does not possess a true Dual-soulspirit. However, she has her innate Creatorian link to Igrokai the Fire. She can manifest this in a very similar way, supplementing her mortal power with divine power. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Old Multiverse Category:Paleo-Perussinexian Category:Creatorian Category:Thaumaturge Category:Intrinsic Category:New Multiverse Category:Neo-Perussinexian